War
War was made for the Mythological Contest Looks You walk into the battle room, you look around and see a new figure, Queen Blow announces "We have a new general, meet War" War looked around. His scales looked like lava and sorta sparked. the overscales were shades of red with redish orange wings. her underbelly is orange. he had a lot of muscle, He had black horns and looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room. he looked at you, his eyes were blood red and his eyes were bloodshot. War said "Can we get on with this meeting" Personality Shield looks and acts tough but actually is a coward. he is chaotic and has no tactics, he runs in to every problem with force and is very disliked. he is bloodthirsty too and is like a beast. he can also be a big bully to get what he wants. He is cruel too History He was born with his sisters Strife and Youth and his brother Disciple. War, Youth and Disciple didn't get along but loved his other sister Strife, they lived together and when school came around, they bulled everyone and one student was a animi,his name was Clear-Flight and when War found out, he threatened the poor dragonet to destroy his scrolls and bully him, so he gave him controllable firescales, this resulted with him joining the army at a early age. he went through the ranks fast and became general at 20. when his first battle came around, he ran away with his army slaughtered. he was kidnapped weeks after by two survivors of the battle as revenge. he only escaped months later when Clear-Flight saved him, he resented him for ruining his reputation, he would wanted to die before his reputation was ruined. he then met a Rain-wing named Beauty. they got married and had kids named Terror and Fear. then Strife, Terror and Fear joined the army, Terror and Fear following War's footsteps. War put them in his unit and became a great unit Relationships Strife Very Positive They were peas in a pod, they both liked the same things and fought together like the end of the world, until War gets hurt of course Terror and Fear Positive He thinks of them as great soldiers and make him proud. Clear-Flight Negative Since he messed up War's rep, he wants to murder him, but won't Beauty Positive He loves her a lot, but it's hard since it's a long distance relationship Government Official Not the best? He thinks they are annoying Youth&Disciple Neutral They won't want to kill each other or anything, but they don't get along Trivia *He seems to know about any weapon if he can observe it *He is based off of Ares *All of these dragons other then Clear-Flight represent a someone important to Ares and how i think they would interact in the dragon world *He likes ancient swords Super complex War.png War.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier)